powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DarthPlan/Character Sheet 2.0
"Your exactly like me. I replicate. You replicate. Except you can turn into anything you image unlike me." Hey, that doesn't me we can't be replicators. Haha, get it?"- ''Anso during one of his encounters with Nick. Name: Anso "Copycat" Diigo Age: 24 Alingment: Lawful Evil Powers: Omnireplication Talent: Enhanced Combat, Supernatural Intelligence Motto: " Life is to short to expricene everything. So I'm going to have much fun as I can and for me that's for ever." Quotes: " ''There has been a point in my life were I asked myself I am during the right thing? Why I am doing this? Then I realize that I'm God. And God doesn't give a f$%@ about people beneth him." Quotes from other Charachters: " ''He scares me. Not just becuase he is a lunatic but because of what he can do. He can replicate any knowegle, steal my face, skills, powers, and also weapons of mass destruction. There is no telling what he cannot do. "-''Comming soon. Story: Nick may of thought that he was the only one hit with that cosmic beam that have granted him an extraonary gift. However that is not true as were many humans hit by this beam across the world. One of these people was a 24 yeat old coffe shop empolyee named Anso Diigo. He first discovered his power when doing his daily jog. When jogging he had observed a sports car zip passed him. A few seconds later he was matching the speed of it. Right after that he saw a flock of birds flying and began to fly himself. Anso learn that he has the power to replicate anything by seeing it or close by him. Anso started using his powers for his own agneda. This wouldn't be a problem with Nick if he wouldn't put any innocent people in harm's way. Nick and Anos have fought many times with either Nick coming out on top or a tie. Anso has be called by Nick a livling walking and talking Omnitrix. Use of powers: When just getting used to his power he thought he should see what else he can do. He took flight right after seeing a jet in the air going the speed of the jet as well as coping the exterior of the jet for safety measures. Anso had also mimc the effect of a supernova which he has mulitpled on one occsuion to wipe out a group of godlike beings. Replicated the Space-Time continumm as an attempt to screw with time. One of the many ways he can keep himsellf from aging is be replicating the age of others. Also as a way to cheat death, after finding out that he can copy the powers of fictional characters he copied the not only the lives of TIme Lord but their regeration abilites to. This gives Anso the edge when Nick thinks he has killed him. During his travles across the universe he has found new races and objects to expand his abilites. Weakness: Anso's only weakness is an self induce one. He thinks that in order to copy something he needs to see or be near it. He also thinks that his power is limited to analzying as well. For example, when he tried to copy Nick's powers, he thought he wasn't able to due to Nick moving his insides every 1/10000th of a second. In reality Anso can copy anything in existence including fictional works as well. Enemies '''Nick Savor. '''Detail coming soon. Category:Blog posts